Do Cats Bite?
by the girl in the back
Summary: Tohru finds Kyo on the roof after finishing her chores and says something that may turn their afternoon into something more than being friendly.. what does she say? what will happen? Kyoru DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN FRUITS BASKET.
1. Chapter 1

**Something I came up with thinking about my kitty(:**

**-Chloe**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN FRUITS BASKET OR THE CHARACTERS.**

Tohru stands in her room one afternoon; she had already finished all her chores. She had nothing to do really, Yuki and Shigure were out and she had no clue where Kyo was.

Oh! Maybe he's on the roof! She thought

She walked up to the roof and there he was, watching the clouds.

"You can come closer, ya know, I don't bite"

Tohru giggles "Of course you do, you're a cat"

Kyo turned red at that comment. "Dammit Tohru.. you don't know how bad that sounded do you?"

Tohru realized and blushed also "Sorry Kyo-kun! I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to make Kyo-kun uncomfortable! So-"

"It's okay, just think before you talk"

Tohru walked over and sat down next to Kyo on the roof, he looked over and slung his arm around her. Tohru looked up in surprise.

"Kyo-kun?"

"Yes, Tohru?"

"Why did you put your arm around me, Kyo-kun?"

"Because I like you, Tohru"

"Really?"

"Ya, actually, I'm pretty sure that…"

"What, Kyo-kun?"

"Well, one, stop adding the honorifics it's too formal"

"Oh, sorry Kyo"

"I love you, Tohru"

Tohru looked shocked. Kyo looked down, embarrassed, thinking she didn't love him back.

"I love you too, Kyo"

It was Kyo's turn to look shocked, his head coming up so fast, it blurred.

"Really?"

"Yes, Kyo, I have for a long time now"

"Wow"

Suddenly, all the zodiac members got an awful headache and collapsed. When this happened to Kyo, Tohru screamed.

"KYO! What happened? Kyo! Wake up please!"

Kyo slowly opened his eyes.. blinking up at her tear-stained face.

"..Y..a..?"

"Are you okay?"

"Tohru, I think you just broke the curse.. please, hug me"

Tohru leaned down and hugged him, they waited, but he never turned into the fluffy little cat.

"Well, thank you Tohru, thank you so much."

She never responded because she captured his lips with hers in a sweet kiss. They kissed and kissed up on the roof. All the sudden Tohru came to her senses and realized she was laying on the roof without a shirt on and Kyo was on top of her in the same situation.

"Kyo.. shouldn't we go inside?"

"Oh, ya, I guess"

They got up, Tohru reached to put her shirt back on, but Kyo stopped her.

"Why put your shirt back on if we're going inside to continue?"

"Oh, good point. Never mind then"

They went inside to Kyo's room, he locked the door and closed the doors to the balcony. Walking over to her he threw their shirts on the other side of the room and kissed her. It quickly turned into a heavy make-out session and soon Kyo was without jeans. Tohru's skirt was coming up a bit so she just unzipped it and took it off. When Kyo realized what had happened, he had to know if Tohru wanted what he did.

"Tohru?"

"Yes, Kyo"

"Do you want to do this?"

"Yes, I do, I really do, Kyo"

"Okay, I was just making sure"

I'm sure you all know what happened next.. Yuki and Shigure walked into the house to hear Tohru say something pretty interesting..

"Kyo, where did you throw my shirt?"

"Over there"

"Okay, thanks!"

"Sure"

Tohru looked over at Kyo, he was sitting on his bed, wearing just his boxers and jeans. It was amazing what they did that afternoon. Tohru looked at the time and realized Yuki and Shigure would be home by now, or soon. She ran downstairs to get dinner ready, it was almost 7 by now. She ran into the other two boys in the house at the bottom of the stairs.  
>"Yuki! Shigure! I didn't know you would be home so soon!"<p>

"Yeah.. Miss Honda, do you have any idea why we got a headache and collapsed randomly?"

"Oh! Right!"

"Yes?"

Kyo walked downstairs at that moment, still not wearing a shirt.

"We broke the curse" He said.

Yuki and Shigure looked shocked.  
>"Really?"<p>

"Ya" Tohru walked into the kitchen to fix dinner.

"Is that why we heard Tohru ask where her shirt was when we walked in?" Asked Shigure, wiggling his eyebrows at Kyo.

Kyo turned red "Shuddup damn dog"

"OHHHH KYO'S A PERRRRRRRRRRVERRRRRRRRTTTT!"

"NO IM NOT YOU DAMN DOG!"

"Umm… guys?"

"OH! My dear Tohru, did Kyo hurt you?"

"No, he didn't"

"Oh, okay"

"Dinner is ready, so go into the dining room!"

"Okay!"

After Shigure and Yuki left, Tohru leaned over and whispered in Kyo's ear..

"I guess cats do bite" She winked at him before walking into the dining room, leaving him in there, blushing.


	2. Chapter 2

**AAHHHHH IM SOOO SORRY! I HAVE BEEN SOOOO BUSY RECENTLY. I am an athlete and my sports took over my life saying 'you no go on fanfiction.' And I was sad but I am too busy! **** I will be on more now! :D I have a little time! :D**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN FRUITS BASKET OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS.**

When Kyo finally came into the dining room, he was blushing bright red and wouldn't look at Tohru.

"What did you do, stupid neko?"

"Nothing, you damn rat"

"Then why won't you look at Miss Honda?"

Kyo looked at Tohru then immediately looked back down, blushing.

"Kyo, I didn't say anything bad" Tohru said innocently, making Kyo blush harder.

"Yes, you did…"

"Miss Honda!"

"Yes, Yuki-kun?"

"You didn't call him Kyo-kun?"

"He asked me not to"

"Oh, sorry for assuming something, Miss Honda"

"It's alright Yuki-kun"

"You can call me Yuki, you know.."

"When you call me Tohru, I'll call you Yuki."

"Alright, Miss Honda"

They ate in silence for a while until Shigure broke it.

"Tohru-chan!"

"Yes, Shigure?"

"Can I come to school with you tomorrow?!"

"No."

"Why not Tohru-chan?"

"I don't want you creeping out the girls"

"But-"

"No"

"Why must everyone be so mean to me in this houseeee?"

"Because you're a pervert"

"Kyo! That's not nice!"

"It's just the truth…"

"Tohru-chan, Kyo's being mean to me!"

"Good for him…"

"Tohru-chan!"

"Umm.. sorry guys.. I need to go to Uo's.. see you later! I'm probably going to stay the night, so don't blow up the kitchen"

"Okay Tohru-chan!"

"Bye Miss Honda"

"….."

Kyo had nothing to say, so Tohru went up to her room to pack. Kyo followed her.

"Tohru, whats wrong?"

"Nothing, Kyo.. I just want to be around Uo and Hana right now, you wouldn't understand."

"Oh.. why not?"

"You're not exactly a girl are you?"

"No.."

"Then you wouldn't understand."

"Alright.."

"Well, I'm going! See you later!" She leaned up and kissed Kyo softly before running out.

"Bye Yuki-kun! Bye Shigure-san!"

"Bye Tohru!"

"Bye Miss Honda!"

Tohru walked alone to Uo's house, she just needed to talk to someone. She didn't think staying in the house with Shigure would be a good idea for the night. **(A/N for this story, Uo and Hana know about the curse and everying) **

_Ding-Dong Ding-Dong_

Tohru rang the doorbell at Uo's house and she answered.

"Hey Tohru, come on in, should I call Hana?"

"Yes please, Uo, thank you!"

Uo walked into the house and called Hana.

"Hey Hana"

"Hello"

"Can you come over? Tohru is here"

"I'm coming"

She hung up.

20 minutes later, Hana walked into the house, looking for Tohru and Uo.

"Hello."

"In here Hana!"

"Alright."

Hana walked into Uo's room, where she had called to her from.

"What is going on?"

"Tohru just showed up and said to call you. I haven't gotten anything out of her yet.."

"Weird. Her electric signals are interesting. They are passionate, yet scared."  
>"What happened this afternoon?!"<p>

"Kyo and I.. We… We broke the curse…"

"How?!"  
>" 'When one truly loves the cat, the curse shall be gone.' "<p>

"You love Kyo?!"

"Yes, I do. And he loves me. We broke the curse then we…. Well…. We had sex…." My voice trailed off on the last two words. That sentence left Uo and Hana speechless.

"….but….you….you're….you're the innocent little Tohru!"

"Well here's a turn of events.."

"I know.. It's scaring me. That's why I came here."

"That's understandable. We have been your closest friends since we were little. I'm glad you came to us, honey. We will help you through. Now, the question is… did Carrot Top remember protection?"

"….oh shit…"

"Oh, my gosh, Tohru! What if you get pregnant!? What if he leaves you because of it!?"

"Those are the thoughts that have been running through my mind ever since…."

"Oh, my gosh.. Honey, why didn't you come to us earlier?!"

"I had to make them dinner.. But can we do something to prevent me from getting pregnant?!"

"Yeah, let's go to the store!"

"Okay.. Hana, you in?"

"Of course."

We walked out of Uo's apartment and headed down to the corner store. We bought chocolates, pills to prevent pregnancy, the movie You Again and some popcorn. They walked back to Uo's house and popped the popcorn, Tohru took a pill and they all plopped down on the sofa to watch the movie with popcorn and chocolates. Half way through the movie, Tohru fell asleep on Hana's shoulder and Uo picked her up and took her to her bed to sleep. When she walked back in Hana had fallen asleep on one half of the couch and so she laid down on the other and fell asleep.

"UO! UO WAKE UP! WAKE THE HELL UP! GET YOUR FUCKING ASS OFF THE COUCH!"

"Wa..?"

"GET UPP!"

"Waz goi'n on.."

"Tohru! She's not getting up!"

"What?!"

"Call Kyo!"

"Okay"

Uo runs to the phone and dials the number she's come to know by heart.

"Hello, Sohma residence."

"Yuki?!"

"Yes, is this Uo?"

"Yes! I need Kyo! NOW."

"Okay. KYO!"

"Whaddaya want?"

"Uo wants to talk to you"

"Coming"

"Hey?"

"You need to get here now! Tohru won't get up!"

"What?! I'll be there in 5!"

"Thanks!"

5 minutes later Kyo sprinted through the front door of her apartment and stopped, hands on his knees, panting..

"Whats… going…. On… with…. Tohru…"

"She wont get up! She's just laying there.. I think it might have to do with that medicine. Hana?"

"I agree."


End file.
